Generally, many beverage crates include a base, a pair of opposed side walls and a pair of opposed end wall. The side walls and end walls may include a band portion and columns connecting the band portion to the base. The columns are offset inwardly of the band portion so that the base and columns of one crate can be nested within the side walls and end walls of an empty crate. This reduces stacking height when shipping and storing empty crates.